Aunque eres mi amigo Para mí algo más
by Cassandra Stokes
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando estás enamorada de tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué diría cuando le confiensas lo que realmente sientes?


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Nada es mío; los personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No tengo fines de lucro con esta historia, sólo participo del concurso _¿Amor Imposible? 2012._

_**Aunque eres mi amigo... Para mí algo más.**_

Jamás había imaginado que, en mi vida, iba a haber un aspecto que no podría controlar. Habíamos sido amigos desde los once años y de ninguna manera había visto a Harry Potter, El Elegido, cómo algo más que un amigo.

Era una estudiante académicamente brillante pero eso no había impedido que me enamorara. Las emociones y cómo manejarlas no era algo que se podía aprender leyendo libros o era algo que se podía enseñar, una de las razones por las que no me gustaba afrontarme a ellas. Yo, Hermione Jane Granger, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo y no había nada que podía hacer para evitarlo.

Si bien había estado con Viktor Krum durante mi cuarto año en Hogwarts, sabía que las cosas no iban a funcionar. La distancia, la fama por ser uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch y, por qué no, su actitud algo egocéntrica eran factores que jugaban en contra.

Harry también era conocido en todo el Mundo Mágico, más aún tras derrotar por segunda vez al Señor Tenebroso, a Lord Voldemort. Pero las cosas eran completamente diferentes con él. No quería esa fama, era algo que lo incomodaba profundamente y, salvos en casos de extrema necesidad, nunca la usaría para obtener cosas para su propio beneficio.

Al principio, había creído sentirme atraída por Ronald, pero, al cabo de unas pocas semanas, me di cuenta de que era más un amor fraternal, cómo el que Ginny pudiera sentir por él. Cuando le dejé en claro cuales eran mis intenciones con respecto a él, Ron se alteró y bastante. No lo culpaba, ¿quién no se sentiría abatido y con el corazón roto cuando la persona que te gusta se cambia de parecer y ya no quiere estar más contigo?

En los meses que estuvimos en busca de los Horrocruxes, sentía que mi lugar pertenecía junto a Harry, pero también sabía que él tenía sentimientos hacia mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué podía hacer yo al respecto? Nada, porque mi lado racional me hacía recordar constantemente que ellos debían estar juntos. Habían salido por un tiempo durante nuestro sexto curso pero, Harry con su complejo de Héroe, la alejó de él para que no saliera herida. No se podía permitir perder a nadie más.

Recordaba perfectamente una ocasión en nuestro cuarto curso en la que lo había dejado sorprendido. Había decidido hacerme un cambios de estilo con respecto al pelo, aplicando una poción alisadora y aparecí al Baile de Navidad con el pelo lacio y brillante. Mi aparición dejó a Harry, Ron y otros muchos compañeros, con la boca abierta. Cuando lo noté, me sonrojé tremendamente.

—Planeta Tierra llamando a Hermione —dijo una voz femenina a mi lado. Volviendo a la realidad, me di cuenta de que Ginny se encontraba a mi lado.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando —respondí, desviando la mirada.

Nos encontrábamos sentadas en la entrada de La Madriguera, aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde.

—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? —inquirió la pelirroja, algo preocupada.

La miré con las cejas alzadas, algo asustada de que sospechara con respecto mis sentimientos hacia su novio.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque, últimamente, estás algo solitaria. Sé que te sientes algo culpable con respecto a dejar plantado a Ron pero... Te puedo asegurar que no tiene rencores.

Solté una risita aliviada, agradecida.

—No es eso, sólo es que pienso si yo seré tan afortunada de encontrar a alguien.

—Seguro que sí; ya vas a ver que hay alguien que se sienta atraído por tu inteligencia y tu belleza —me animó la pequeña Weasley—. De hecho, ya hay alguien que está interesado en ti, aparte de mi hermano.

La miré extrañada, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

— ¿En serio? Díme quién —le pregunté interesada.

—Eso no me corresponde a mí —contestó mientras se levantaba y me tendía una mano—. Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a mamá con la mesa.

Acepte su mano gustosa y ambas entramos a la casa. Las cosas estaban bastante difíciles en el Mundo Mágico, ya que, tan solo unos meses atrás, se había desatado la Segunda Guerra en Hogwarts, dónde tantos habían perdido la vida.

Desde la ventana de la cocina vi a Harry sonreír; desde la caída de Voldemort, gran parte del peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros había desaparecido y ahora sonreía con más frecuencia.

La cena no había estado para nada mal, la Sra. Weasley verdaderamente se había esforzado para que la comida estuviera deliciosa y que fuera lo más cálida posible. Era por eso que amaba estar en aquella casa.

Luego de varias bromas por parte de los gemelos y una deliciosa tarta de melaza, decidí que me iría a acostar. Me despedí y me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con Ginny.

—Hermione, espera —el moreno me seguía por la escalera, tratando de que me detuviese.

—Lo siento, Harry. ¿Qué sucede? —quise saber, mientras me apoyaba contra la pared.

Él me miró con intensidad, intentando elegir las palabras correctas. Se pasó una mano por el revuelto cabello y miró el suelo.

—Sé que las cosas están un poco... locas, descontrolas. Va a tomar bastante tiempo hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

Yo sonreí, eso era una de las cosas que me encantaban de él. Siempre preocupándose por sus seres queridos.

—Harry, estoy bien. Ya tuve esa conversación con Ginny.

—Pero hay algo más, ¿no es así? —se puso a mi lado y se sentó, palmeando el lugar libre para que lo imitara.

Una vez en el suelo, lo miré y supe que se lo tenía que decir; no podía seguir ocultándoselo. Era mi turno de sacarme las cargas y poder sentirme más libre.

—Sí, hay algo más... Lo que voy a hacer es uno de los actos más egoístas que haya hecho pero no puedo seguir guardándomelo.

Sus ojos verdes mostraban cierta sorpresa, como si, en cierta medida, supiera lo que se avecinaba. Me tomó la mano, dándome coraje para que continuara.

—Me gustas Harry. Eso es lo único que te puedo decir.

Fijó su mirada en la pared contraria y se dejó envolver por sus propios pensamientos. Ya no sabía que hacer; recordaba que, al decirle a mi madre, había intentado de convencerme de que le dijera las verdad al Niño-Que-Vivió... Qué tenía hacer frente a la situación como una verdadera Gryffindor.

—Yo... Hermione... —comenzó a decir.

—Lo sé, tu estas con Ginny y yo no tendría que imponerme entre ustedes dos, pero creo que lo tenías que saber.

Harry sonrió, se inclinó sobre mí y me dio el beso menos perfecto que jamás había imaginado. Ternura, amor correspondido y pasión pura era lo que sentía. Al separarnos, lo miré sorprendida y extrañada. ¿Qué acabábamos de hacer? ¿Qué diría la pelirroja si se enteraba? Esto era inaceptable.

—Sé lo que estas pensando, pero está bien.

¿A caso estaba loco?

— ¿Cómo que está bien? ¿Qué pasa con Ginny? Es tu novia y mi mejor amiga. No puedo creer que le hayamos hecho esto.

—Tranquila, Hermione. Ginny y yo ya no estamos saliendo.

_Por Merlín, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?_ Fue lo único que pude pensar. Ahora las palabras de Ginny tenían sentido; ahora entendía que era Harry el que estaba interesado por mí.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Desde hace unas semanas, nos dimos cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien y que no estábamos hechos uno para el otro.

Comencé a reír, desahogando toda esa angustia que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo. Volvimos a besándonos, sentados en el piso de La Madriguera, sin importar lo que pasara en el futro. Ya no más.


End file.
